


Bradley Hates Colin

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Humour, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley really hates Colin, except for that he doesn't. He especially hates it when Colin wears his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradley Hates Colin

**Title:**  Bradley Hates Colin  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin RPF  
 **Pairing:**  Colin/Bradley  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Complete:**  Yes.  
 **Genre:**  Romance, smut, humour.  
 **Prompt:**  For [](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/profile)[ **kinkme_merlin**](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/)  prompt "RPF, Bradley/Colin, the reason why Colin always shows up to interviews in baggy jeans that don't quite fit is because he keeps stealing Bradley's."  
 **Summary:**  Bradley really hates Colin, except for that he doesn't. He especially hates it when Colin wears his jeans.  
 **Warnings:**  Rude language, smut, explicit adult content.

Dedicated to [](http://fumblebee.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fumblebee**](http://fumblebee.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://ibonekoen.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ibonekoen**](http://ibonekoen.livejournal.com/)  who both helped me out and spurned me on and encouraged me.  


Bradley has begun to hate Colin. 

It burned inside of him, licking at his insides and making him feel like he might explode at any moment into a million shiny pieces.

Because he couldn't imagine his pieces being anything but shiny.

That was besides the point though. The point was Colin.

Colin and his stupid big ears, that glowed if there was a light behind them and made him smile like a bloody idiot.

Colin and his stupid cheekbones which tend to make the crazy internet fangirls swoon and write poetic nonsense about them. His stupid cheekbones which Bradley found himself wanting to lick at the oddest of moments, like in the middle of an emotional scene when Colin would suck in his cheeks just the slightest bit making them stand out more. 

He also hated Colin's neck which he wanted to uncover whenever he wore that stupid kerchief as Merlin and nibble at his flesh until Colin whimpered and pleaded for him to stop, or continue, or for him to go harder. 

Colin's hands were one of the things he hated most of all, of that he was certain. His stupidly elegant long fingers which Bradley found himself fantasizing about sucking on, or having them twist and move inside of him. There were moments in time when he found himself just staring at Colin's hands, whether they were still in his lap or he was gesturing.

He'd hoped no one had noticed but Katie had begun giving him knowing looks and smirking like she was Morgana planning something completely evil and despicable. 

Colin's accent was annoying too, he decided one night when Colin was murmuring and babbling about some movie he'd seen on the television about a young boy who grew up to be a murderer due to the machinations of something something something. He couldn't understand a  _word_  Colin was saying when he got like this. He refused to acknowledge that when Colin began to slur a bit as he got excited, especially after a few beers that he began thinking about what Colin would sound like if he were to spread him open and fuck him nice and slow.

He also hated Colin because sometimes his voice is the only thing that can help Bradley sleep.

Next to his hands, which fall mid-list of reasons Bradley hated Colin were his wrists. They seemed so full of strength as he gestured, and yet delicate in a way he didn't think was possible of a man. Also, he'd once walked in on Colin wanking and had a permanent image of the way the tendons flexed as he stroked himself burned into his retinas. It took two weeks (or longer) for him to get the image out of his head (he hadn't gotten rid of it at all). 

Bradley also hated that he spent so much time thinking of reasons why he hated Colin he'd had to write the list out on paper. It was Colin's paper and there was a bit of tea stain and what he hoped was ketchup. Probably not though, he thought Colin might be allergic. 

And then the only thing he could find to write with was purple marker or crayon and what grown man kept around purple markers or crayon for God's sake.

It was just another reason to hate him. 

Colin can't drive. He doesn't know why or how this occurred or rather didn't occur...or did it and Colin had failed the test? Regardless it was ridiculous. Colin was in his 20s and didn't know how to drive. He'd let him try once and Colin had immediately driven into a ditch. A ditch! Besides, it also meant that when they stayed in hotels together Bradley had to drive him everywhere because amongst other things Colin had an impossibly bad sense of direction.

He couldn't count the number of times Colin had gotten them lost, resulting in the two of them having to spend hours alone together in a car trying to find a single knowledgeable person while Colin used those  _damn_  elegant fingers and delicate wrists to fold and unfold then refold the map, always in a different way.

There was no personal space once Colin decided he liked a person. It was awful. He was constantly corralled by the Irishman, pushed here and there and danced about. He even held Bradley's hand while trying to drag him along on some horrid adventure once, in order to see some old well which Colin swore was inhabited by the spirits of long dead gnomes or something equally ridiculous. 

Colin also liked to hug, but not the typical “you're my mate” kind of tug which always seemed like a bit of a battle to express affection without getting close enough to be considered gay. Colin was like an octopus, only he was missing limbs wasn't he, but those he did have (his arms) wrapped around Bradley tightly when he hugged, not patting just holding him close, hands nearly tucked into Bradley's armpits from behind mind you and his chest pressed against Bradley's with no room in the middle.

Katie and Angel thought it was darling.

Bradley thought it was  _stupid_.

Colin also seemed to be on some absurd mission to “enrich Bradley's musical education” which included shoving headphones at him, pushing them into his ear (always the left one) until it almost hurt and then forcing him to listen to the same song over and over again until he was ready to scream.

Also, if Colin didn't stop going on about some American band which had two guys in it who he thought was named Jamie and Pratter or something along those lines Bradley would have to take drastic measures. He was quite happy with his love of rock thank you very much and didn't need to know anything about indie music even if several of the songs were quite good and remained in his head for weeks after.

The movie choices Colin made just caused Bradley to hate him even more. He seems to have a weird obsession with the most obscure movies he could find from The Tracey Fragments which Bradley still didn't understand and why did it have to be Canadian cinema? He also loved B horror movies, ones that were so awful that Bradley was convinced they shouldn't even be in existence. He remembered something about a movie called  _Frankenhooker_  and another called  _Basket Case_. His taste in movies was definitely a reason to hate him. 

Colin also made the most ridiculous jokes that no one could possibly understand and then he would giggle inanely for minutes on end while Bradley was left staring at Colin completely dumbfounded at which point Colin would just giggle more and try to explain.

No amount of explanation would ever help Bradley understand Colin's sense of humour. 

Colin also cried too nicely. 

He hated it. He hated watching him cry. Bradley had almost flipped out during the scene of Balinor's death because of it. 

It made him feel horribly uncomfortable. It made him want to hurt whoever had made Colin cry. Even if it was only him crying as Merlin. 

There was just something so wretched about seeing Colin's face crumple and tears sparkling in those jewel-like eyes.

Colin also liked certain other BBC actors a little too much for his liking. Especially a certain dark messy haired, clear eyed ridiculously named BBC actor who Colin had met just a handful of times and was delighted to find that they got along famously. 

Personally Colin felt that the actor who would not be named but if he did it would be a rude derision of his name had eyes which were set too far apart. 

Nothing made Bradley hate Colin more than his lack of respect for other people's belongings. It seemed to him that because Colin had no problem sharing absolutely everything that he possessed that he didn't see any reason why anyone else shouldn't also?

The worst part is he was so sheepish about it when he was caught that Bradley suddenly wanted to apologize for being angry in the first place.

That anger burned bright inside of him when Colin showed up to an interview in a pair of jeans that very much didn't fit him because they  _belonged_  to Bradley.

They slung low on those sexy stupid slim hips of his, barely held up by his complete  _complete lack of arse_.

It had been bad enough when he had taken a pair of jeans that were too small for Bradley, but still too baggy on Colin but now he had taken Bradley's favourite pair. 

His favourite pair, which up until now he had not realized possessed a hole just above the knee, revealing a streak of pale flesh. 

It was maddening and Colin seemed to know that it was, with the stupid smile on his lips and the way he kept brushing his knee against Bradley's as he spoke and gestured wildly while telling a story from on-set. 

When he stood up Bradley swore he almost choked on his own tongue. 

The jeans slid down slightly as Colin's shirt rode up and there were these two spots, two dimples just above the waistband of his pants and Bradley clenched his hands into fists almost losing control right then and there.

The two of them got into the car, and Bradley's hand were actually beginning to hurt as they clutched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“Are you alright?” Colin asked him after a few moments of sitting in complete silence.

“I'm fine,” Bradley replied, before turning on the radio ignoring the faint look of hurt on Colin's face. 

When they reach the hotel Bradley's blood felt like it was boiling, like he was growing hot from the inside out and ready to explode.

Colin took forever opening the hotel room door, and no soon had it closed before Bradley found himself snapping as he pushed Colin front first against the wall, one leg forcing Colin's apart. 

Colin grunted softly, struggling slightly. “What are you doing Bradley?” he asked, trying to move away from him.

“Why are you wearing my jeans again?” Bradley questioned him, his whole body seeming to pulse as every muscle twitched, ready. 

“I like them,” Colin shoved him away and turned. “Why are you acting so weird?”

Bradley sighed, glaring at him he crossed his arms over his chest. “You should ask before taking someone else's belongings, honestly.”

“They look better on me, and that still doesn't answer my question,” Colin frowned at him. “I saw that list you made.”

Bradley had the good sense of at least looked abashed. 

“So you hate me do you?” Colin asked, turning the tables on Bradley he took a step toward him. “Hate my ears, my cheekbones and I suppose by extension my face as you hate my eyes as well. My accent, my hands, my wrists. If you were still mad that I crashed your car you should have said something. I didn't know my touching you bothered you so much, or my music or my movies.”

The almost wounded tone in Colin's voice made him shake his head. “No it's not...like that.”

Colin smiled suddenly, a cheeky look in his eyes which made Bradley instantly nervous, “I didn't think so.” He took another step toward Bradley then seemed to pause, turning instead toward the other man's bed, sitting on the edge of it.

“Get off my bed,” Bradley told him, his eyes drawn to that sliver of skin above Colin's knee as he stretched his legs out. 

“Why? It's not like I'm in your personal space,” Colin drawled, staring back at him, all too knowing. 

“Why do you keep insisting on wearing my jeans?” Bradley snapped needing to know. 

Colin flopped back on his back, a grin on his face. He pushed his hair off his forehead slightly, letting out a huff of air as he did so. “Why do you think I do?”

Bradley approached the bed, leaning over he pressed his hand into his mattress on the other side of Colin's body, somewhat trapping him. “No sense of boundaries?” he tried. 

“Perhaps,” Colin replied, smirking up at him now. 

“Why then?” Bradley asked, moving a little forward. 

Colin brought his hand up, his fingers dragging through Bradley's hair. “I don't think you hate me at all.”

Bradley closed his eyes for just a moment at Colin's touch. “No?” he asked.

Colin laughed outright this time and Bradley's eyes flew open, wanting to see the light in his eyes. “I think you hate that you can't stop thinking about me.”

“Really?” Bradley asked as Colin sat up. “Why do you wear my jeans? Especially during interviews.”

“Because I know it gets to you,” Colin replied, leaning in close, so close Bradley could feel the other man's breath on his lips. “I can feel you watching me, and I like that if I get hard in them no one can tell.”

“H-Hard,” Bradley echoed, swallowing heavily. 

Colin nodded, “when you smile all bright, or when you get that angry look on your face.”

“I make you hard?” Bradley asked him, his lips only just brushing Colin's.

“Don't I do the same to you?” Colin questioned him, his voice smooth and melodic. 

Bradley couldn't help himself any longer, kissing him firmly on the lips, his fingers grasping and pressing into the back of Colin's neck as his tongue slid into the other man's mouth, tasting tea and possibly chocolate. 

Colin let out a choked moan and all of a sudden there is a frenzy between the two of them, a need which had been suppressed for far too long.

Bradley pressed Colin into the bed, simultaneously trying to lean away from him to take off his own shirt, his own jeans as Colin's hands stroked and teased his overheated skin. 

“Stop, just for a moment,” Bradley pleaded with a choked laugh as he tugged his shirt over his head and then stood up to push down his jeans. 

Colin watched him, watched every moment and licked his lips in a way that sent a searing heat through Bradley and had him immediately pressing himself into Colin's still closed body and forcing his tongue into his mouth. 

“Please,” Colin gasped against his lips, guiding Bradley's hand to the crotch of his borrowed jeans. 

“So hard,” Bradley murmured, sliding the zipper down after unbuttoning them and sliding his hand inside, past the barrier of Colin's underwear to grasp his hardened cock. 

Colin let out a tortured moan, managing to get his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor. “Help me...get undressed.”

“Oh I don't think so,” Bradley shifted around, smirking he dragged his tongue across Colin's bottom lip before kissing him again hungrily. “Just like this,” he murmured, twisting his wrist the slightest bit and eliciting a loud moan from Colin. 

“O-Okay whatever you say,” Colin replied, dropping his head back his neck elongated and Bradley couldn't resist, groaning.

“Your neck,” he muttered, “I love you neck, love it,” he licked and nibbled. 

Colin grasped at the back of Bradley's neck and Bradley couldn't help but moan once again due to his sheer love of those fingers, those hands. “Touch me,” he found himself whispering into Colin's neck.

Reaching down with his other hand Colin grasped Bradley's cock, thumbing the head of it as his own hips began jerking upward into Bradley's hands, choked gasps escaping his lips and making Bradley harder by the second.

“Oh god, feel amazing,” Colin babbled, rocking his hips upward a little more, his movements quickening. “Please, more harder more,” he bit at his own bottom lip, twisting on the bed, Bradley's weight holding him down. 

Bradley laughed, barely managing to as his pleasure mounted, coiling in the pit of his stomach and twisting him up in knots. “You're going to think about this,” he told Colin, tightening his grasp and twisting his wrist again, enjoying every single moan that left Colin's mouth. “Every single time you try to take a pair of my jeans from now on.”

From then on words were needless, the two of them rocking and moaning, Colin's face, twisted up in pleasure and an almost agony as his breathing grew more ragged and his movements on Bradley's length became more frantic. “Please.”

Bradley moved faster, his hand speeding along the slick skin of Colin's cock, watching, waiting. He needed to see it, needed to see Colin lose himself before he could let go. He'd thought of this far too much, ever since he'd seen Colin wanking on his own bed in this very room.

Colin arched his back, a soft cry escaping his lips as he came, his muscles tensing and releasing before Bradley's very eyes, the vision cataloguing itself into his brain alongside the image of him touching himself. He slumped against the bed, momentarily pausing his actions of stroking Bradley as he caught his breath, his eyes closed.

Whining in the back of his throat Bradley kissed him, straddling him he moved up his body just the slightest bit knees grasping at Colin's sides. 

Shifting slightly Colin pulled back from the kiss, lips puffy and eyes alight with excitement and arousal still. “I like to watch,” he said simply much to Bradley's great pleasure before his hand began moving faster along his cock. 

Bradley moaned loudly, his eyes sliding shut as he bucked his hips into Colin's fist, enjoying the feel of that hand wrapped around him such. “Oh yes, oh god Colin.”

“Do you still hate me?” Colin asked him, sounding truly amused and yet his eyes were ever watchful, taking in and remembering every little reaction. 

“No, no,” Bradley answered quickly, heat flashing up his spine and when he opened his eyes for a moment he couldn't even see he was feeling too much. “Never hate you, don't hate you, bloody love you. Colin, Colin,” he drew out Colin's name in a long moan, almost growling for a moment. 

“Good,” Colin squeezed him just a bit, rubbing the head of his arousal repeatedly. “Wanna see you, love to watch, lose control Bradley, lose control for me, on me, please. I love you.”

Bradley gritted his teeth as his orgasm bore down on him, rocking his hips forward one last time as a choked moan escaped him when he heard Colin say those words, eyes sliding shut once again. He panted roughly even after it was all over, slumping forward he was thankful when Colin pushed him to the side, preventing him from landing in the mess. 

Colin shifted around and Bradley hummed as material brushed across his skin, catching the few drops of their release which had landed on his stomach before cleaning himself up. 

“You really don't hate me?” he asked in a vulnerable tone after a moment's silence. 

“I don't,” Bradley confirmed. “God, I definitely don't. I love you, all those things I listed I love about you.”

Colin laughed shortly, sounding so joyous that Bradley couldn't help but smile back at him. 

“Can I take off your jeans now?” Colin asked of him, curling into his side as though he was huddling close for warmth. 

Bradley nodded, even going so far as to help him then drawing the blanket over the two of them and settling down. “Will you wear them again?” he asked as he curled his body around Colin's, pressed up against his back with an arm around his stomach. 

“Probably,” Colin replied, grinning. “Unless you don't want me to.”

“Oh no, I want.”

“Good.”

 **The End.**

  



End file.
